mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaptor
Zaptor is an Electroid Mixel. Description Personality Zaptor is a very quirky Electroid. He loves to lighten the mood with his jokes and is easily distracted by his love of hamlogna sandwiches, which can also blind him from the feelings of others. He cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Appearance Zaptor is mostly yellow in color. His body also acts as his face and is long and oval-like. He has an eye on each sides of his face and a pronounced jaw with three sharp teeth that point upwards. On top of his head is a Tesla coil with three discs cutting through it and two purplish-blue lightning bolts on top. His arms are fairly short and slender and are yellow in color with grey accents. His hands are standard yellow pincers. His legs are fairly long and bowed with a grey accent on the bottom of each of them. His feet are yellow and fairly small, with two yellow toes on each of them. Ability He can store up a large amount of electricity and use it to power up his Tesla coil in a large electric blast. Memorable Quotes *''"WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEERRRRE?! This is a serious safety hazzzzzzard! I just fell in it! Like this! Do de do do do do do do... Wah! Even you could fall in it! Like this! Every Mixel, young and old, is at risk! And furthermore, an unzzzightly blemished to our beautiful and precious, to-be-protected landzzzzcape!"'' - Zaptor, Pothole *''"Hey, I found a hamlogna sandwich! Will this help?"'' - Zaptor, Changing a Light Bulb *''"Sandwiches! SA-HANWICHES!! ...Sandwiches?"'' - Zaptor, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *''"I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"'' - Zaptor, Murp Romp *''"Me too. I'm the Chozzzzen One." ''- Zaptor, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia *Zaptor is the tallest Mixel in LEGO form and in cartoon form. *His Tesla coil is a highly dangerous weapon used to electrocute. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. It is somewhat flexible and can bend down when he is upset. *His tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. *He is the strongest of the Electroids. *He shocks himself more often than the other Electroids. *His favorite food are hamlogna sandwiches, and he gets excited when he is around them. *Potholes irritate him, and if he finds a pothole, he will go into a long rant. He also hates harm towards the environment in general. *He and Vulk are best friends, and like to exchange jokes between one another. *He and Zorch did not appear in Murp. *Both he and Volectro appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. *Zaptor appears mostly in the early shorts and was last seen in Mixamajig. Gallery Zaptor1.png Zaptor2.png Zaptor3.png BentRodZaptor.png Category:Mixels Category:Electroids Category:2014 Category:Season One of Mixels Category:Series 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Members Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels Category:Voiced by Jess Harnell